inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123/Archive2
---- Archive I archived it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Ah, great ! ^^ Nice signature ! :D And you're welcome, don't forget the ":" next time ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Liu Bei Gouenji I have orderd Liu Bei!!!!!!!!! I think you said it takes a week to come, so when it does I'm gonna be mega happy and I'll send you a picture through Letter Box if you want? I can't wait, if its even near to how epic your Perseus looks then I know my money was worth it XD Thanks for sending me that link. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC 17:57, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' I know its epic and I'm super excited XD I really hope it comes soon and yer as soon as I assemble it I will send you a picture. I know KIU is mega epic and I also orderd some KIU merchendise!!! I think the first Keyblade necklace that I orderd comes next week, I'm super excited XD Also I would love to see a remake because I really want to see the epic fight between Master Yen Sids 7 lights with Sora, Riku, Axel(Lea) and Kairi Vs Lord Xehanorts 13 darks and I cannot believe Riku become a Keyblade Master!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think a sequal is in store and I think it will feature Axel(Lea) training to weild a Keyblade, Sora returning back from his journey and training with Riku who has much more power because he is a Keyblade Master. Or maybe Riku is training Sora and Kairi to get them ready for the battle. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC 18:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' Well to be hounest I was going to buy a Tsurugi Keyring but I thought it would mean more if I had a Keyblade Necklace because when I wear it, it makes me feel like I am Sora or Riku lolz XD Yer I think you can find anything on ebay XD Yer at the end when Axel got his mega epic fire Keyblade, that was epic and I am sure it will have a sequal, I think Master Yen Sid will train him or maybe he will have Mickey or Riku to train him. Yer Kairi looks amazing and I am sure she is epic at weilding a Keyblade. Yer I thought Sora deserved to be the Keyblade Master expecially because Riku gave into the darkness and overcame it, but I think because he saved Sora thats why he became the Keyblade Master. Hopefully Sora returns and I don't know but maybe they might have Sora with Roxas because I think the both of them are very similar and I haven't played any other Kingdom Hearts games but if I could I would match those 2 together. I am sure it will get realeased in the UK but I am not so sure about it being realeased on the 3DS, most of the series games have been realeased on loads of different platformes, PS2, DS, GBA, PSP, Mobile Phone and 3DS. I think really it no telling which platform it will come out on next, I think hopefully it will be a handheld but which one? PS Vita, 3DS XL or Wii U? I think its a very hard choice but because the Wii U is a new realease they might go for that and its a brand new gaming style. I'm not sure but I mega hope they bring the next Kingdom Hearts game to 3DS XL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yer I was looking at the Nintendo website and I saw this and was thinking yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope they talk about Inazuma Eleven GO but what about Inazuma Eleven 3??? I think they will distribute that at the start of 2013 then like say June or July 2013 Inazuma Eleven GO should come out. I really hope it does but the dubbed names are a bit weird, I like Tenmas but thats it, I hate both Tsurugis!!!!!!!!!!!! And Shindou I think is a disgrace, his name dosen't fit his look at all!!!!!!!!!!!!! But Tenma is a great name XD I really hope those rumours are true, fingers crossed as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 19:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yer I hope so as well because even though I know nothing about Kairi I think seeing her fighting with Sora would make that series a truly epic one and a series worth fighting against Final Fantasty. Yer I know what you mean, at first I thought they were related or something like that then I thought Sora was Roxas just in another universe but they can't be because they can be in the same place and then I found out about 'Nobodies' and it all made some sense from there. Yer by the looks of it, it may not come to the 3DS XL but Square Enix might think that KH 3D DD was a success and they might realease the next one onto the 3DS XL so KH fans can enjoy the experience that comes from playing a KH game just on a screen thats 90% bigger!!! I think that makes sense because they have tried KH on loads of different consoles so maybe now they are going to try and pin point a specific console for future KH games. Yer I know what you mean most people are selling and trading in almost all of their DS games because everyone now knows that 3DS is the future of the DS series and I think the only reason Pokemon Black/White 2 was realeased on DS is because Black and White were. If Black and White were distributed onto the 3DS then so would Black/White 2, but because Black and White 2 were continuation storylines they had to be on the same system as the game before them. (I think so) Lolz XD Yer to me Yuuichi as Vladimir and Kyousuke as Victor was a disgrace!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think Level-5 was feeling really lazy with the dubbed name becasue they did a great job with the original series, Endou Mamoru = Mark Evens, Gouenji Shuuya = Axel Blaze and Kidou Yuuto = Jude Sharp. To me those were epic dubbed names but these are just sloppy and I think Level-5 should of taken more time onto picking the right names. I think the worst is Shinsukes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His dubbed name is an absolute disgrace, I think they underminded him when they chose his dubbed name and if they could ever change any dubbed name they should straight away change his!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I can't wait until the Nintendo Direct presentation tomorrow and BTW do you usually check the Nintendo website or just once every month? and Have you got a 3DS or 3DS XL? I only ask because theres an epic promotion for 3DS XL users only but I can't remember if you own one or not? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 22:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yer I would love to see the 3 together. I think Rikus is ok but compared to Soras it could be improved and I also love how Roxas looks XD Yer I think Final Fantasty is a great game to get but its a bit complicated and mega hard!!! Yer I hope they bring pokemon to the 3DS I know there is going to be a new Mystery Dungeon on the 3DS but I'm not sure about the actual pokemon games, I have heard rumours about Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire having a remake in maybe late 2013 for the 3DS XL. However this is not confirmed but I would love to have both Ruby and Sapphire again!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Team Aqua and Team Magma soooooo much XD I also love seeing new pokemon as well XD I know Vladimir is disgusting and in no way does it fit Yuuichi at all, I think Level-5 have made a giant mistake with the dubbed names, they should of put an online poll for Inazuma Eleven fans asking which dubbed name is good and which is bad. This way we could of had our own say, I think for the original dubbed names they thought maybe the story was a little bit off so they had to give epic dubbed names, but for GO and CS the story is so amazing that they were to lazy to care about the dubbed names. Thanks for the link but its live now so instead I'm gonna wait for it to finish then I'll watch it like after. I know the website is really boring now but there is that promotion and you still have some time, as long as you have a Nintendo 3DS XL and you register it with Club Nintendo before 15th of January then you can still get a free 3DS game. However there is a limit with the games, out of 5 you can only choose 1 and none of them are multiplayer!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 17:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Danball Senki (again)!! OMG Gouenji thats amazing, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe Danball Senki is coming to Europe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait to hear how Ban, Kazuya and Ami sound and find out their dubbed names!!!! I wonder if their better or worse then the dubbed names of Inazuma Eleven season 1? THANKS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm super excited XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 18:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again Gouenji. I'm glad that after you hear something as epic as this you tell me :-D OMG thats great!!!!!! Now the most amazing LBXs will be in a local area!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait, I have already ordered Liu Bei but I think I might get Perseus, both Ikaros Force and Zero and Minerva Kai. I love all of them sooo much and maybe if they have it, Archilles D9 and Odin MK-2!!!!!!!!!!! Mega pumped XD Hope Level-5 have learnt from their mistakes with GO dubbed names and will give each character an epic dubbed name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 19:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yer the english LBXs are gonna be epic!!!!! OMG I forgot about Archilles Deed!!! I think I might get that after I get Perseus. Yer Archilles D9 looks epic, if they have it I might just go for the Archilles set. Lets see its been a while since I've been on my R4 because of MK7 and KIU but if I can remember you have to insert your mirosd memory card into a transflash usb and insert that into you usb outlet on your computor or laptop. Then you open a folder which has all of the contents from that microsd card, you create a folder called Roms, Romz, roms, Games, Gamez or games. Whatever name you like, then you go onto a site where you can download roms from and you find a rom that you want and you download it, then you save it in that folder. Then you make sure you have the firmware for that card installed. Then you eject your usb, take the memory card out and there you have it a rom installed onto your microsd card. I know it sounds a little bit confusing but I'm sure you will be able to do it. Hope this was helpful. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 19:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yer I think they should make that because they have made a set which has both Ikaros Force and Zero and Minerva Kai. Thats great, I love Kingdom Hearts and I love Inazuma Eleven 3 soooo much!!!!!! I am sure you get a usb with the R4 but it depends, because you have a 3DS you need a 3DS R4. I would highly recommend the Wood R4i Gold 3DS (www.r4ids.cn) I think its the best one that you can get because I have it and its epic!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Well the Wood R4i Gold 3DS plays DS games but sadly no R4 or R4i is able to play 3DS roms :-( I know its really deep because I think its kinda easy to play the japanese Inazuma Eleven games but sadly we cannot play them. Lolz XD I think its funny that your text is a different colour. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) How did u get the mega fan thing Request Hi~ how are you?? Oh! thank you I love this pic, OK I will do it but when I will finish this pic ^^ And please don't forget your signature ^^ B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 14:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Picture Could you give me the bigger one first? Mario Kart 7 Community Hi, I saw your Mario Kart 7 Community, I think it should be made more clear and user friendly (I didn't get anything when I saw it) I am free, so i can make it more interactive. (I won't change any text) DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 13:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Check it out now~ Mario Kart 7 Community BTW which colour do you want, I used random colours 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max I know it will be better but there are no Slideshows allowed on Character pages~ That's why I am changing the Slideshows on the Mixi Max page~ 'Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re size Actually, you could have just re-sized it like this: Contents Hi Gouenji, Just a suggestion that you should add the "_NOTOC_" code on your profile because otherwise the contents will show over the mainbox and will look really big. Anyway it's your choice, Bye Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) oops i'm so sorry i gave u the wrong code, it's actually: " " (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) do you know the way people can be mega fans of fei endou and so how do u do it Round 31 Hey Gouenji. Ok I'm just gonna get to the point, you are one of the 5 users taking part in Round 31. For Round 31 you have to comment with a picture of your favorite character but the picture can be of anything!!!!!!!! Please comment soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Ep 33 Hey, I just saw you uploaded Kinako's keshin in HD, and I wanted to ask you where you got the Episode in HD...? Thanks!~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 19:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay!! :P No problem!~ Thanks anyway~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 19:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inactive Admin I know but I can't undo it, only Genda can undo it though but he is a bureaucrat (A user who can promote users to admin) and you can't undo the rights if he is that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:34, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Fei !!! Hey ! I know you like Fei Lune a lot !!! Please look at all the pictures I added (Mixi max, Armed !). Amazing pictures ! And Fei's mixi max is so awesome~! There, I just wanted to tell you about Fei's news ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 10:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome!!! :D I knew you will like it xD Fei was so awesome in this episode, wasn't he? The mixi max is better then I thought. Well: AWESOME ! Aww... I am so sad that he's gonna be bad... Oh, just wondering, your DP ? What's that? XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:14, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you're watching it? That's great ^^ Ah ok xD Have fun with watching the video~ Bye~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 17:40, December 19, 2012 (UTC) PVC Gouenji... You are the PICTURE VOTES CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEGA CONGRATS GOUENJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yer you deserve it soo much Gouenji, your pic was amazing!!!!!!!!!! Also if you have anything and I mean anything about Picture Votes that you think should be changed I will do it to make sure its epic for G3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks I hope it becomes even more epic as it evolves more and more!!!!!!!!! The surprise is epic and I think you will like it a lot XD I would love any requests that you have but on the 21st is when I can start taking requests!!!!!!!!! Congrats again and mega epic signiture!!!!!!!!!! I love the green square thats around your signiture and I think it makes it more epic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chistmas Round Oh... I am sorry but this isn't a nominating round... Sam was wrong, sorry. But I'll start this round soon (maybe tomorrow) si be sure to post it on the blog as usual! ^^ Again, sorry for the misundersting. Good night~! SnowyBoy❄ 19:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:HQ Pictures Thanks~ ^^ Well, I search on google with as example: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Episode 21 Download Torrent I always add the Torrent part because I have a torrent downloader and mostly, the new eps are Torrents~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Ah okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Your signature... Hey^^ I really like your signature but there is a problem with it. Whenever you add it, it is impossible to view visual mode again... Maybe you should change it or ask someone for help~ I guess, there is a problem with the code. SweetHope (talk) 14:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome^^ SweetHope (talk) 14:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Request Hey~! Well, they are good ideas, but, I've just counted how many mixi max do exist. There are only 17 mixi max... And there are 16 participants... So, it's not fair for the last users, maybe they wanted to post a mixi max, but they can't anymore. Hope you understand. And it's the same with the armeds. If it was more armed, more mixi max, your round would be OK ! Unfortunately, I can't do it, sorry =( SnowyBoy❄ 15:20, December 23, 2012 (UTC) MK7 Thanks for Informing me~ But I thought it was 2 PM, right? [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 13:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) So that's in about half an hour, right? If that's so, count me in~ [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 13:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Everyone's coming right? This is going to be fun~! [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 13:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC)- Me too~ BTW, I don't have a very stable internet... So don't blame me if something happens... [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 13:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Request I love the request Gouenji sooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think its smart and a great idea and I think I will use it but if you don't mine I would want to use it as Round 5. The reason why is because through my past blog games Round 5 is when things start to go down and slow so I think use a smart Round like yours for Round 5. I think its a great idea and I'm sure everyone will love it because they love Round 3 so much imagine how much they will love your Round XD I think I will leave it as those 3 but I would love to use this Round again in N/R. Thanks again Gouenji :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 17:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thats great Gouenji and thanks for noticiting it, don't worry I've changed it now. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 17:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) It came!!! Gouenji I just got back from the post office and I got Liu Bei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally!!!!!! Now I'm gonna be offline for an hour or 2 to build him, I'm mega excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll send you a picture on NLB when I finish him :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 21:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Gouenji I just sent you the pics, Liu Bei looks great, I am super happy because now I have one more piece for my ultimate anime collection!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again for helping me with this :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 23:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Gouenji, he does. Yer its amazing how he can use Byakko Shohazan with just one arm!!!!!!!!!!! I was stuck a little bit but I managed to build him properly, I think. Ok then I'll wait for your message. For my UAC (thanks I love the name) I am thinking either merchendise from Inazuma Eleven or merchendise for this new anime I'm watching. I was thinking about the Inazuma Eleven GO 3DS XL carring case in blue. If not then I will get something else, I might more LBXs because I want to have more than 2 so I can fuse them to create a powerful LBX like Sigma Orbis. OMG I have always wanted to get that necklace!!!!!! Ever since I saw that episode I thought could I buy a replica and since then I've been searching to try and find one but I can't. Thats amazing, its the same reason why I bought the KH necklace, I wanted to feel what Sora felt when he was wearing that in his attempt to save Kairi. I hope you get it soon :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 23:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC)